Aftermath
by spectre711
Summary: Not everybody is included in Sakura's "Happily ever after"
1. Prologue

The invitation had arrived in the morning. His little sister was finally going to go through with it – she was going to marry The Brat and start a family of her own… _in China_.

He'd finally lost.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and had (of course) been jointly organized by Tomoyo and Meilin. Sakura had a grand total of five wedding dresses; and if the wedding guests were dazed by all the flashing cameras, the bride and groom were half blind.

There was an air of celebration around the party that went beyond the bright lights and festive colours; perhaps aided by the subtle touch of magic. Everybody seemed to be having a grand time. There were smiles all around – with one prominent exception. Touya had brought along his own little raincloud and was nursing his drink in a dark corner. His glare had lost some of its intensity (due to the massive amounts of alcohol in his system) but his aura continued to radiate hostility.

_"Or else what? What can you possibly do? Face it, you barely matter anymore"_

And damn it all if The Brat wasn't right. Sakura had no use for me anymore, dad was finally free to travel and it was time for me to get on with my own life.

Except I didn't know how.

How to cope with the loss of everybody close to me, how to cope with losing my purpose, how to cope with suddenly being very alone.

Things seemed so much more alive around Sakura. He knew some of it was magic but he had no way of _knowing_ anymore. She had always been special and he had always found a special place in her life. _Had_. Past tense.

Tsukishiro-san was somewhere out there and so was Kaho. Large portions of food seemed to be mysteriously disappearing from the dessert table so the stuffed toy had to be buzzing around here somewhere. He'd successfully managed to avoid Akizuki so far, but it would be too much for his luck to last through the night.

That empty smile with Yue's eyes hovered just beyond his field of vision. The constant ache within seemed to magnify whenever _he_ was close and try as he might, ignoring his presence was impossible.

He wondered sometimes if Yue didn't enjoy tormenting him like this.

_"There was no need for him anymore. I will be travelling with the mistress and shall not be required to maintain a human identity within the Li compound." _

In the light of the full moon, Yue could not have appeared more unearthly beautiful and farther from human. Those eyes…

_"If needed, altering my appearance is fairly simple and I will be able to maintain the guise of a human for sufficient amounts of time. Yukito has served me well but I see no reason to expend energy in preserving the personality and memories of what is, essentially, nothing more than a shell."_

Those eyes held nothing of the closest and dearest friend I would ever have.


	2. Chapter 1

The door opened to admit a man with an umbrella slowly dripping on the floor. In the dark apartment the only noises were those he made as he slowly shed his coat and stepped inside. The picture frames on the wall housed cheerful, colorful images that seemed out of place in an otherwise somber set of rooms.

Touya moved towards the kitchen counter and collapsed into a chair. Time passed as he sat there, unmoving in the dark. The quiet was deafening. It had come to be his only comfort these days. So when the lights came on and a voice rang out with a question, he was understandably startled out of his seat.

"What the hell!"

Akizuki – _Akizuki!_ – had the gall to roll her eyes and drawl, "I asked you if you're just going to sit there all night. And I was hoping the answer would be 'no'. I didn't travel all the way from London to –"

"Get. Out." Touya snapped, rushing to put space between him and the unearthly entity trespassing into his apartment. "I don't know and I don't care why you're here. I want nothing to do with you."

"Touya-kun is so mean! I drop in for a visit after four years and this is the welcome I get? And here I was thinking we could reminisce about the good old days, have a few laughs…" her auburn eyes were sharp and assessing as she looked at him and around the room "…after all, you certainly look like you could use some company." She covered the space between them in two long strides even as he hastily backed into a wall.

"Miss me?" She softly breathed into his ear.

_Yes._ Because unbelievably, annoying as she was, having her here was - a relief. Pressed against him, she was reassurance that some things didn't change… _even when everything had._

"Like anyone could" he replied, pushing her off him. The world might have left him behind - his family, his _friends_ - but here was Akizuki, interrupting his daily drudge from a soulless office to an empty shell of a house.

Relief soured by bone deep bitterness, he suddenly longed to be left to his quiet isolation again.

"If you're going to be like that Touya-kun, it's no wonder no one misses _you_" The pointed words held more than a touch of venom, perhaps well-deserved. They found their mark, and Touya wondered at how this creature knew to wound him so with just a few words.

"Leave, Akizuki. The last thing I need is you mooning after me again. You can let yourself out the same way you came in."

* * *

He'd already turned to leave when she struck. Suddenly, Touya found himself getting reacquainted with his kitchen wall even as his vision doubled. Ruby moon – because this _was_ Ruby, the strength of the magic around him was almost suffocating – held him against the plaster with just the force of her magic.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Touya. Do you even understand the sacrifice you made that day to save your precious Yukito? Without your magic, _you are nothing._ And you still dare to insult me when all I offer is friendship." With a gesture, she spun him around to face her, hanging in mid-air. Words heavy with malice and dry humour, she continued, "Well, maybe a little more than friendship. But you're not new to the lure of the moon." And as her hand reached out to him, Touya was helpless. His rising panic was joined by a creeping sense of fear.

_What was happening? _Because this could not be the same annoying schoolgirl-stranger flitting around behind him seeking his attention. He'd always known that she was a powerful entity fueled by the energy of the moon but never had it been so apparent how powerless he was – completely at the mercy of this magical being that he'd routinely insulted and repeatedly slighted.

Her hand lightly brushed against his mouth. A butterfly touch. Softly, she said "Do I have your attention now?"

She was met with silence.

Her eyes softened as she took in his harsh breathing. With a wry smile, she patted his cheek and went on, "Don't be afraid Touya-kun, I wouldn't dream of harming Mistress Sakura's brother. Even if there is no love lost between you and Li." Faced with her pity, a hot burst of shame and humiliation filled him.

"I just thought I'd drop by, bring you the latest news. Since you're all alone and out of the loop." She crossed over to the dining area and took a seat at the table. "Have you even been to see your nephew? Or is Syaoran still denying you access to the Li compound?"

"What do you want Akizuki?" Touya spat, "I find it hard to believe that you came all the way from London just to chat."

"Oh I was just passing through. I thought it would be rude of me not to let you know I was in town." Her tone was airy as she looked at him through lowered lashes. "Of course, I should have known that you would prefer Kaho's way of doing things"

Rage darkened his vision and chased out everything else – he _hurt_ and he needed to lash out. "What is this really about? Is it Kaho? Yuki? Or is it about how you'll never measure up?" Her wings flashed dangerously but he couldn't stop. "How does it feel to know that even when I have _nothing_ I'd rather be alone than entertain your pathetic fantasies? I don't care why you're here - Put me down Akizuki _and just go_."

He knew he'd crossed a line even before the words left his mouth. Her magic closed in on him and for just a second he could almost _see_ it. And then he saw nothing.

* * *

When the emergency services finally broke down the door, the first paramedic on the scene swore that he saw a woman looming over the still figure, red as the blood pooling around him. She was crying. He saw her reach out before she vanished into thin air leaving nothing but an apology on the wind.


	3. Chapter 2

Touya woke to the quiet beep and hiss of the machinery around him. It was dark, which he was thankful for. _Hospital. _

_Akizuki._

It figured that he would drive away the first and only person who had tried to reach out to him after four years. _What had she said? That she'd just dropped in to keep him in the loop? _ And he'd gone out of his way to push her until she'd landed him in hospital.

Heh. Didn't know you had it in you. Good for you, Akizuki.

He really did deserve to be alone. He had nothing to offer but hurt and pain. He had nothing else to give. Kaho had taken his dreams and innocence, purpose had left along with Sakura, and the rest had gone to Yuki. _I wonder how close I came to death - or if I did at all._ Knowing Akizuki, she probably would have stopped before inflicting anything life-threatening.

Probably. It _had_ been four years.

Things change.

* * *

She hovered outside his window. Keeping watch. He'd woken up, which was good. She hadn't meant for him to hit his head.

She hadn't meant to hurt him at all.

Eriol had warned her. Kaho had only smiled when she'd tried to explain why she needed to do this. She should've known it would end badly.

Her magic pulsed around her, restless. They'd been at war for so long. It was difficult to let down her guard and settle her magic. Its readiness had won many battles for her…

_…and hurt Touya._

She'd only meant to warn him. See for herself if his magic truly had not recovered yet. He'd always been good at blending into the background. Perhaps Eriol had missed something.

Perhaps Touya had missed her.

It meant nothing now. He was still powerless and he clearly wanted nothing to do with them.

Even if he had before, she'd ruined it now.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her phone. The flashing screen told her it was from back home.

"Eriol-kun! I was just about to call you. I'm all done here and-"

"Ruby. I'm aware of what happened. You must return immediately. Spinel is opening a portal as we speak."

Defeated, she asked "You saw it all huh? I don't suppose you'd let me say good bye then." Her hand reached out toward the glass, where she could still see Touya staring up at the ceiling.

"You have done enough Ruby moon. Leave. It is best for everyone."

"Will he be alright? I didn't get the chance to warn him of the danger."

"… He has been made aware of his vulnerability to magical attacks"

_Ouch._ "That was uncalled for Eriol."

"My apologies if I overstepped, but I did warn you this would not end well."

With a sigh, Nakuru Akizuki took one last look at Touya before Ruby moon turned to leave.

* * *

He was losing patience. Fast. "It was _raining_. I slipped, fell, hit my head and sprained an ankle – It could've happened to anyone!"

"And who is this mysterious woman who called in emergency services, hmm? Didn't your father warn you not to bring strange women back to your apartment? If you've been feeling lonely I can recommend…"

Touya's face turned a cherry red as his voice rose in denial, "Sonomi! I'm NOT discussing this with you! Tell dad _I'm fine_ and the last thing I need is a babysitter"

Nor looking the least bit bothered by her nephew's protests, Touya's unflappable aunt coolly continued, "We're talking professional bodyguards, not the babysitters club, and no nephew of mine is going to be attacked in his home ever again. Now, I have the agency setting up an alarm system and security cameras around the perimeter but I would be a lot more comfortable if you would just let me shift your things to one of my buildings. You can have your pick of apartments so I don't understand why you refuse to…"

"STOP! Enough Sonomi! For the last time – I'm fine! I don't need help and if I'd been conscious I would have told them not to bother dad at his dig for such a small thing. Just leave it alone."

But of course she didn't.

"I've shortlisted three likely candidates from my personal detail. These are capable women whom I trust so you shouldn't have any trouble with them. And if you're going to insist on staying in that matchbox of yours, I'm sending my lawyer over to your landlord so we can start making some structural changes. Perhaps combine it with the apartment next door. Oh wait, I have to take this…" Phone to her ear, Sonomi moved away from the bed and continued "Hello? Mr. Yamanata yes, this is regarding my nephew Touya Kinomoto. I was wondering…"

There was a commotion at the door where Sonomi's troupe of personal bodyguards was verifying the id of the nurse who was trying to bring him his medication. The entire floor had been in an uproar ever since Tsunami Sonomi had swept in to ensure her nephew was safe and would make a full recovery.

Touya cursed the hospital staff for calling his dad and he cursed his father for sending Sonomi in his stead. He'd wanted to quietly sweep the encounter with Akizuki under the rug but his aunt had started a veritable manhunt for his 'attacker' even as she proceeded to stick her nose into his life where it definitely wasn't wanted.

He'd been happy for his dad when he'd finally moved on to better things. His relationship with his erstwhile estranged family was flourishing. He was finally free to devote time to his career. Sonomi and his father had grown close after she forgave him, and even while she raged about, ripping his quiet life apart, he was happy that his father could now turn to her for support.

"Alright, so there might be some issues with acquiring the apartment next door but the lawyer is still on it so we'll see."

"Sonom-"

"And you still haven't given me your employer's details; I'll need to sort out your work situation for the meanwhile…"

"Sonomi listen I –"

"Of course we could have avoided all this if you'd just _take the job_ I offered you but –"

"SONOMI! Enough! Please just – just hear me out alright?" He was happy for his father, but this really had to stop. "I'm fine, I can handle myself and I don't need all -" Touya gestured at the general madness around them, "- this. I'm getting discharged today, and I'll be back at work day after. I don't need a bodyguard and I definitely don't need you messing with my apartment." He locked eyes with her hoping she'd understand and just let it go. "I get it, you were worried and I was careless. It won't happen again." For a minute, it looked like he'd finally gotten through to her.

And then, with a look, his aunt cleared out the room and it was just the both of them.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Her tone brooked no room for nonsense even as her eyes softened while taking him in in all his hospitalized glory.

"Touya… I won't argue that you're an adult. If anything, you've been an adult for a long time now and I've always admired your responsibility when it comes to Sakura." She stated it as if it was fact. The sky was blue and Touya was responsible for his sister.

"Kinomoto-san has always said he would never have been able to cope with…" here she looked away briefly before clearing her throat and plunging ahead "with the loss of your mother if it hadn't been for you." Unbidden, Touya found a lump growing in his own throat.

She continued, "I know I haven't always been there for you when you have needed it and – and I'm sorry for that. Nothing I do now can make up for what I was -" She raised a hand to stop his protest.

"- but I'm here now. And I'm worried for you." She looked straight at him so he could see the concern, plain in her face. "You have so much potential but you just seem to be wasting away. I know your father has tried speaking with you but you seem determined to isolate yourself."

"Is it so bad to rely on another person to help you, Touya?" She searched his face for a sign that he'd heard and understood what she was trying to say.

_I'm sorry, I can't._

Touya always had been independent to a fault.

He deliberately looked away before dismissively saying, "I slipped and fell. Other people have nothing to do with it. The last thing I want is for you to hang around trying to make up for something that doesn't even matter anymore"

Sonomi waited a beat and then sighed.

"The alarm system is non-negotiable. That and the cameras have already been installed. I won't insist on you being assigned a permanent vanguard but they will stay with you until you are discharged."

"The alarm system can stay but only if the babysitters go with you." Touya stubbornly haggled in return.

She considered the mulish expression on his face before conceding stiffly "Very well. Call your father. He'll be anxious until he knows that you're better. I'm assuming that you're also against my sending the limo to pick you up?"

"You read my mind."

"Then I'll speak with the hospital and arrange for a cab to take you home." With a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, Sonomi headed for the door. "Take care Touya."

Before she crossed the threshold, Touya's quiet "Thank you" put a secret smile on her face. _Maybe I can get through to him after all. I just need a little more time._

Then Touya went missing.


End file.
